Conventional mobile devices can include applications that provide various services, such as audio services and video services. Typically, an audio application can only play audio files. If an audio application is able to play a video file, the audio application can generally only play an audio component of the video file. An example video file is a music video that includes an audio track that is separate from a video track.
A user who wishes to play a music video included in a hybrid playlist of media files using an audio application of a mobile device is typically limited to listening to the audio track of the music video and viewing a still image associated with the music video. In order to view the video component of the music video, the user must generally exit the audio application and launch a video application on the mobile device to play both the audio component and the video component of the music video.